Claire Redfield
Claire é a irmã mais nova de Chris Redfield e tem muito orgulho do trabalho do irmão, desde a época dos S.T.A.R.S. Ela tem personalidade forte e mesmo sendo somente uma civil, ela sabe manejar armas e lockpicks muito bem, graças às lições que aprendeu com o irmão mais velho. Claire levava uma vida perfeitamente normal, sendo uma estudante apaixonada por motocicletas, até o repentino desaparecimento de Chris. Ela decidiu ir até Raccoon City tentar descobrir o paradeiro de seu irmão e se envolveu na trágica história da cidade. A partir daí, Claire se viu comovida com as vítimas da pesquisa ilegal e do bioterrorismo e se tornou uma ativista para combater esse tipo de atividade. Conhecendo os maus frutos da Umbrella (setembro de 1998) Claire parte para Raccoon City ;http://residentevil.com.br/wiki/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/Claire_Redfield__RETDC__02.jpg Em setembro de 1998, sem ter notícias de seu irmão, Chris, Claire parte para Raccoon City para procurá-lo.thumb Completamente alheia ao caos que tomava conta da cidade, Claire logo é surpreendida pelo ataque de zumbis, mas conta com a ajuda do policial novato Leon S. Kennedy para sobreviver. A bordo de uma viatura abandonada da polícia, os dois resolvem partir para a delegacia para buscar abrigo, mas acabam se separando após uma colisão com um caminhão desgovernado. Claire segue pelas ruas para encontrar Leon na delegacia. Ela logo encontra a loja de armas de Robert Kendo em seu caminho. Infelizmente, o comerciante é atacado por um grupo de zumbis que invade a loja através da thumb|leftvitrine. Chegando ao R.P.D. pela porta principal, Claire encontra o local estranhamente vazio, exceto por Marvin Branagh, um policial extremamente ferido. Ao questioná-lo sobre Chris, ela descobre que a polícia não tem contato com os S.T.A.R.S. há dias. Posteriormente, Claire encontraria Marvin novamente em seu escritório, mas dessa vez, ele estaria dominado pelo T-vírus e transformado em um zumbi. Ao investigar os andares superiores da delegacia, Claire chega ao escritório do esquadrão e encontra o diário de seu irmão. Nas páginas, ele relata as atividades ilegais da Umbrella e pede perdão a irmã por partir sem avisá-la. Chris havia feito isso apenas para protegê-la, mas acabou levando a caçula para o olho do furacão.thumb Ainda na R.P.D., Claire encontra uma menina fugindo dos zumbis e a segue, mas acaba encontrando Leon. Os dois passariam a se comunicar por rádio e combinam que ela procurar pela garota enquanto ele buscará uma saída da cidade. Na busca pela sobrevivente, Claire encontra o maníaco chefe do Departamento de Polícia, Brian Irons. Sobre a mesa do escritório dele, jazia o cadáver da filha do prefeito da cidade. Irons havia sequestrado a moça e a assassinado após o surto de T-vírus tomar conta de Raccoon City, e planejava empalhá-la. thumb|left|Claire em Raccon city,1998Claire finalmente consegue encontrar a menina e descobre que seu nome é Sherry. Ela estava na delegacia após seguir as instruções dadas por sua mãe. A menina conta a Claire que está sendo perseguida por um monstro. Ao ouvir um urro, a menina foge, assustada. Claire a reencontra posteriormente, após descobrir a passagem para os esgotos através da garagem. Sherry foge novamente e diz a Claire que está ouvindo seu pai chamá-la e que precisa ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Persistindo nas investigações, Claire descobre que Brian Irons, o delegado, possuía relações estreitas com a Umbrella para acobertar parte das ações ilegais da empresa. Ele conta à moça que o monstro que persegue Sherry é o próprio pai da menina. Ele ameaça matá-la, mas é literalmente rasgado ao meio por um dos embriões G que estava se desenvolvendo em seu corpo. Claire e Sherry se reencontram e tentam escapar através dos esgotos. As duas acabam sendo surpreendidas por William Birkin, o pai de Sherry, transformado em monstro. Durante a fuga, as duas se separam acidentalmente e Sherry é infectada por um embrião G. Na busca por Sherry, Claire encontra Annette Birkin, a mãe da menina, e descobre o que aconteceu nos esgotos alguns dias antes. William fora atacado por uma equipe tática da Umbrella e se infecatara com o próprio G-vírus, transformando-se em um monstro. O ataque também resultou no vazamento de amostras de T-vírus nos esgotos, espalhando o vírus pela cidade.thumb Claire reencontra Sherry e a menina começa a apresentar sintomas da infecção pelo G-vírus. A moça a deixa em um local seguro enquanto busca alguma forma de ajudá-la. Ela reencontra Annette nos laboratórios, mas as duas são surpreendidas por um grave urro. Indo em direção ao som, Annette é surpreendida por William Birkin e é assassinada pelo marido transformado. Pouco antes de morrer, a pesquisadora entrega a Claire instruções para a síntese de uma vacina experimental contra o G-vírus. Rapidamente, ela entra em contato com Leon e pede que ele vá cuidar de Sherry enquanto ela vai sintetizar a vacina. Retornando ao trem de fuga do laboratório com a vacina em mãos, Claire é surpreendida por William Birkin em uma nova forma. Após um confronto, ela finalmente embarca no trem e administra a cura em Sherry, que recobra os sentidos. Após salvar a menina, o trio é surpreendido por mais uma forma bizarra de William Birkin, que é eliminado com a explosão do trem de fuga. Claire, Sherry e Leon finalmente alcançam os arredores de Raccoon City andando pelos trilhos do trem de fuga. Encorajada por Leon, Claire parte sozinha em busca de Chris. A bizarra família Ashford (dezembro de 1998) thumb|leftEm dezembro de 1998, ainda buscando pelo irmão, Claire invade o laboratório da Umbrella em Paris, mas acaba sendo capturada e enviada para a Ilha Rockfort, de propriedade da família Ashford. Depois de permanecer desacordada em sua cela, Claire desperta, surpreendida por explosões e estrondos. Ela é surpreendida por Rodrigo Juan Raval, o responsável por sua captura, que a liberta e diz que ela pode fugir. Ao deixar sua cela, Claire chega a um cemitério e é atacada pelos mesmos mortos vivos que a atacaram em Raccoon City. Fugindo das criaturas, ela encontra Steve Burnside, um prisioneiro que também havia sobrevivido ao ataque à ilha. Ele conta a Claire que os dois podem deixar a ilha usando um avião. Os dois se separam, pois Steve acredita que pode ser atrasado pela garota. Usando um computador que encontrou em uma das salas da prisão, Steve encontra dados sobre Chris nothumb sistema e avisa a Claire que seu irmão está sendo vigiado pela Umbrella há meses. Ela usa o mesmo terminal para entrar em contato com Leon e enviar as coordenadas do local para que Chris pudesse vir resgatá-la. Em uma suntuosa mansão, Claire encontra Alfred Ashford, o comandante da ilha e descendente de Edward Ashford, um dos ;http://residentevil.com.br/wiki/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/claire_alfred.jpg :Alfred confronta Claire fundadores da Umbrella. Irado com o ataque que destruiu sua ilha e espalhou o T-vírus pelo local, ele tenta atirar em Claire e a acusa de ser a responsável. Após esse encontro, inicia-se um jogo de gato e rato entre Claire e Alfred, que tenta eliminá-la a qualquer custo. Ele libera um Bandersnatch para atacá-la, mas ela é salva por Steve. Claire e Steve seguem juntos pela ilha e são surpreendidos por um zumbi, que ataca os dois. O garoto fica sem ação ao reconhecer a criatura: seu próprio pai. Os gritos de Claire, que estava prestes a ser atacada, despertam o garoto que atira contra a criatura. Steve, então, conta a Claire a trágica história da sua família. Ele e o pai haviam sido presos em Rockfort por tentar vender informações da Umbrella para empresas rivais, e até mesmo mãe do garoto tornara-se vítima da empresa, sendo assassinada. thumb|leftA dupla se separa novamente e Claire encontra uma mansão privativa, passando por uma passagem secreta. Lá, ela presencia um dos surtos de personalidade de Alfred, vestido e falando como se fosse sua irmã gêmea, Alexia. Sem presenciar toda a cena, Claire acredita que os dois gêmeos estariam no cômodo conversando, falando sobre o renascimento da família Ashford e da eliminação daqueles que se opusessem. Retornando à mansão onde fora atacada por Alfred, Claire encontra-se com Albert Wesker. Ele revela ser o responsável pelo ataque a Ilha Rockfort e agride Claire. Felizmente, ele é interrompido por um contato no rádio e a deixa. Na mansão privativa, Claire é surpreendida por Alfred, novamente transvestido como Alexia, mas Steve aparece e a defende, atirando contra Alfred, que foge passando por uma passagem secreta. A dupla segue a “falsa Alexia”, e chega a um quarto, onde encontram uma peruca loira e um vestido manchado de sangue. Eles se perguntam de quem seriam aqueles objetos e são novamente surpreendidos por Alfred. Steve luta contra ele, desarmando-o. De relance, Alfred vê o reflexo de seu rosto maquiado em um reflexo e foge, completamente perturbado. Só então Claire e Steve finalmente percebem que a mulher que encontram anteriormente se tratava de Alfred, travestido. O alarme de do sistema de autodestruição do local soa e a dupla se dirige ao aeroporto do thumbcomplexo o mais rápido possível. Determinado a impedir a fuga de Claire e Steve, Alfred apela para um Tyrant T-103, que persegue os dois até a aeronave. Após a batalha contra o monstro, Claire retorna para o cockpit e o avião decola com sucesso. Claire e Steve deixam a Ilha Rockfort ;http://residentevil.com.br/wiki/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/claire_steve.jpg Pensando que tudo estava acabado, Claire e Steve descansam na cabine. Porém, o piloto automático da aeronave é acionado à distância por Alfred, mudando totalmente as coordenadas da viagem e enviando os dois para a Antártida. Perdendo altitude, a aeronave faz um pouso forçado, chocando-se contra uma das construções do local. Sem ferimentos, Claire e Steve deixam o avião e seguem para explorar a nova área, mais um dos complexos da Umbrella espalhados pelo mundo. Steve logo descobre a existência de uma base australiana a sete milhas de onde estão. Para alcançar taisthumb instalações, eles pretendem utilizar uma escavadeira, que os tiraria de dentro do complexo da Umbrella. Os dois acabam sendo surpreendidos por Alfred, novamente ameaçando atirar em Claire. Em um novo conflito com Steve, Alfred sai baleado e cai de uma grande altura. Ao ouvir os gritos do filho ferido, Alexander Ashford, transformado em monstro por experimentos realizados anos atrás por sua própria filha, Alexia, se solta do calabouço onde era mantido. Alexander alcança a área externa e ataca Claire e Steve, mas é derrotado pela garota. A dupla então se dirige a um carro de neve para partir, mas são surpreendidos por dois estranhos tentáculos enviados por ninguém menos que a verdadeira Alexia. Mesmo ferido, Alfred se dirigiu até a sala onde sua irmã era mantida em sono criogênico e a libertou. Com o irmão morrendo em seu colo, ela atacou Claire e Steve e os impede de deixar o complexo da Umbrella na Antártida. Claire é aprisionada em uma espécie de casulo por Alexia, em uma réplica da mansão de Arklay. Chris finalmente consegue encontrar a irmã e salvá-la. Os dois partem para tentar procurar por Steve, mas são impedidos por Alexia e forçados a seguirem caminhos separados. thumb|leftInvestigando a mansão, Claire finalmente encontra Steve em uma prisão. O rapaz estava preso por amarras e por um grande machado. Sem ter como soltá-lo, Claire apenas ouve o que ele tem a dizer: Alexia conduzira em Steve o mesmo experimento feito em Alexander Ashford. Em seguida, ele se transforma em um enorme monstro e parte para atacar Claire. A garota se vê perdida quando Alexia contribui na perseguição, prendendo-a com um tentáculo. Por um breve momento, Steve parece ter recobrado a consciência e defende Claire do tentáculo de Alexia com o machado que portava. Infelizmente, a vilã contra-atacou ferindo-o gravemente. A beira da morte, só restou a Steve declarar seus sentimentos por Claire antes de partir. Claire é encontrada por Chris e retirada da cela onde Steve morrera. Os dois partem para deixar o complexo,thumb mas são impedidos novamente por Alexia, que sofre mutações e apresenta três formas diferentes. O golpe final na vilã é dado com a Linear Launcher, arma projetada pelo próprio pai de Alexia, Alexander Ashford. Pouco antes de deixar definitivamente o complexo, Claire e Chris são surpreendidos por Wesker. Os dois travam uma luta rápida, mas apesar da superioridade física de Wesker, Chris e Claire conseguem escapar graças ao começo da explosão do complexo de pesquisa. Tornando-se uma ativista e o incidente em Harvardville (novembro de 2005) thumb|leftAinda em 1998, Claire uniu-se a Organização Não Governamental TerraSave, responsável por ajudar pessoas vítimas do bioterrorismo ou que sofreram a ação de indústrias farmacêuticas. Em 2005, as relações da TerraSave com a WilPharma se tornam tensas, após a ONG acusar a WilPharma de conduzir experimentos ilegais com humanos na Índia. As atenções da ONG se voltam para o recém construído centro de pesquisa da Wilpharma, localizado em Harvardville. Temendo que um novo incidente como o de Raccoon City ocorresse, membros da organização resolvem fazer um protesto no aeroporto da cidade para confrontar o senador Ron Davis, um dos maiores defensores da instalação da Wilpharma na cidade. Em 14 de novembro, o mesmo dia do protesto programado pela TerraSave, Claire chega de viagem nothumb aeroporto de Harvardville. Lá, ela é recepcionada por Rani Chawla e sua tia. Inesperadamente, durante a passagem do senador pelo aeroporto, um zumbi ataca um dos seguranças do político. Rapidamente, o T-vírus se espalha pelo aeroporto, causando caos. Em meio a confusão, Claire vê Curtis Miller, um membro que fora afastado da TerraSave no local. Claire e Leon se reencontram ;http://residentevil.com.br/wiki/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/claire_leon.jpg thumb|leftO aeroporto é lacrado e o S.R.T é enviado ao local para resgatar os sobreviventes. Com o incidente, o governo sanciona o uso de uma vacina contra o T-vírus, produzida pela Wilpharma. A equipe do S.R.T. entra no aeroporto, atuando ao lado de Leon S. Kennedy, agora um agente do governo norte americano. Quando Claire, Ron Davis e Rani são encontrados em uma sala do aeroporto, a moça reencontra seu parceiro de sobrevivência de Raccoon City. Com a ajuda de Leon e Angela Miller, o grupo consegue sair do aeroporto a salvo. Após o resgate, Claire sofre um grande baque ao ouvir de Leon que os incidentes relacionados à WilPharma nathumb Índia, na verdade foram causados por um incidente bioterrorista e que na verdade, os testes conduzidos pela WilPharma consistiam do uso de uma vacina contra o T-vírus para salvar as vítimas. Claire acaba se sentindo culpada por ter se oposto fortemente à empresa. Em um segundo ataque, os caminhões contendo as vacinas da WilPharma são incendiados. Leon descobre através de Ingrid Hunnigan que um terrorista está por trás de tudo e que ele exige que o governo revele seu envolvimento com a Umbrella e o incidente em Raccoon City ou irá espalhar o T-vírus pelo país. Acreditando que a vacina contra o T-vírus teria reduzido o número de vítimas no incidente no aeroporto se a TerraSave não tivesse protestado contra a WilPharma, a culpa consome. Ao saber que após o ataque Frederic Downing vai ao Centro de Pesquisa da WilPharma, a fim de checar se houve alguma tentativa thumb|leftde roubo de dados, ela se oferece para ajudá-lo. Nos escritórios da WilPharma, Frederic Downing revela à Claire que a empresa possui uma amostra do G-vírus para Claire e Frederic Downing na WilPharma ;http://residentevil.com.br/wiki/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/claire_dowming.jpg thumbo desenvolvimento de uma vacina. Por terem recorrido ao mercado negro para obter a amostra, Frederic afirma que tal assunto é um grande segredo, principalmente para o governo. Claire toma a iniciativa de ligar e contar a história para Leon e Downing não faz muitos esforços para contê-la. Pouco depois, ele deixa a sala onde estavam, alegando um problema no servidor. Enquanto está ao celular com Leon, Claire recebe uma ligação de Downing. Ele diz ter ido à área de nível de segurança quatro após ter avistado um suspeito no local. Downing pede que Claire deixe o Centro de Pesquisa o mais rápido possível, pois uma bomba relógio foi ativada e irá explodir o prédio. Antes que Frederic diga algo mais, a ligação cai. Pouco antes de uma explosão atingir o local, Claire avista Curtis Miller saindo do nível quatro carregando uma maleta. thumb|leftClaire não sofre ferimentos graves, apenas um corte na perna. Logo ela é encontrada por Leon, que a encaminha para uma das saídas do local; mas ao invés de deixar o complexo, Claire segue para uma sala de controle. Lá, ela descobre que os setores do complexo serão submergidos em um fosso, para evitar que os vírus cheguem ao exterior. Ela tenta impedir um estrago maior reduzindo a pressão interna. Enquanto isso, Leon e Angela travam uma batalha contra Curtis Miller, que se infectou com o G-vírus. Ainda na sala de controle, Claire descobre que o circuito interno de câmeras do complexo gravou todo o incidente. Ao deixar o prédio da WilPharma, Claire encontra o senador Ron Davis. Ele pergunta por Downing, e Claire diz que acha que o pesquisador foi morto no incidente. Ela acusa o Senador de estar envolvido ataque bioterrorista, por ser um grande acionista da WilPharma e ter perdidothumb dinheiro na época em que a TerraSave acusou a empresa de conduzir atividades ilegais. Com um incidente biológico, haveria a oportunidade perfeita para usar a vacina da WilPharma, melhorando a imagem da empresa e valorizando as ações no mercado. Davis não nega ser acionista da empresa, mas diz que jamais apoiaria um ataque bioterrorista. Leon então descobre toda a verdade: o incidente fora causado pelo próprio Downing, usando Curtis Miller. O objetivo era demonstrar ao mundo os benefícios da vacina da WilPharma. Ele havia feito um acordo com o General Grande, um ditador que usava o bioterrorismo em confrontos políticos. Downing vendeu o T-vírus e a vacina ao ditador e desta forma, somente ele teria em mãos o vírus e sua cura, o que melhoraria e muito suas margens de negociação e lucros no mercado negro. O pesquisador também usou Curtis para demonstrar ao General Grande o potencial do G-vírus. Sabendo de toda a verdade, Claire, Leon e Angela vão ao encontro de Frederic Downing e o prendem. APARIÇÕES Claire Redfield estreia em Resident Evil no segundo game da série (Playstation), indo à caótica Raccoon Citythumb|Claire em The Mercenaries 3D procurar pelo irmão, Chris. O grande sucesso fez com que o jogo recebesse diversos ports e versões diferentes, chegando ao GameCube, PCs, DreamCast, Nintendo 64 e Playstation 3 (formato digital, via PSN). Em Resident Evil 2, Claire também é um dos personagens jogáveis do modo extra Exteme Battle. O game também ganhou um comercial dirigido por George Romero, no qual Claire é interpretada pela atriz Adrienne Frantz. Em Resident Evil 3, Claire foi mais um dos personagens a receber um epílogo, que mostra a partida dela na busca por seu irmão, Chris. A heroína continuou sua busca pelo irmão mais velho em Resident Evil CODE: Veronica, procurando por ele em territórios de propriedade da conturbada família Ashford. O game traz o tão esperado encontro de Claire com seu irmão mais velho e também com o vilão Albert Wesker, que retorna à série com super poderes. Lançado inicialmente para o DreamCast, RE CODE: Veronica também foi levado ao Playstation 2 e ao GameCube. Em comemoração os 15 anos da série, a aventura de Claire na Ilha Rockfort e na Antártida chegou ao Playstation 3 e ao Xbox 360 em alta definição através do pacote Biohazard Revival Selection no Japão e em formato digital no resto do mundo. Em RE CODE: Veronica, Claire também é um dos personagens jogáveis no extra Battle Game, onde também recebeu uma roupa alternativa. Resident Evil CODE: Veronica também ganhou uma versão alternativa para arcades em 2001. Em parceria com a Namco, a Capcom desenvolveu Resident Evil Survivor 2 CODE: Veronica. O game é um tanto obscuro, devido à recepção negativa do mercado. Mesmo assim, o jogo chegou também ao Playstation 2. thumb|left|Roupa alteernativa de Claire em The Mercenaries 3DClaire retorna a série alguns anos depois em Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (Wii), em dois cenários: “Memories of a Lost City”, uma releitura dos acontecimentos de RE2 e “Game Of Oblivion”, que reconta a história de Claire na Ilha Rockfort e na base da Umbrella na Antártida. Revivendo o extra mais famoso de Resident Evil no Nintendo 3DS, Claire também fez parte do “elenco” de Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D e estará em Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City, uma abordagem alternativa da destruição de Raccoon City produzida pela Slant Six Games em parceria com a Capcom. Claire também é figurinha carimbada no cinema. Em Resident Evil: Degeneração, um longa em CG produzido pela Capcom em parceria pela Sony, Claire é uma ativista da TerraSave, uma ONG que luta contra o bioterrorismo. Mais uma vez, ela se vê cercada de zumbis em um ambiente caótico, mesmo após o fim de Raccoon City. Nos longas da franquia em live action, Claire é interpretada por Ali Larter e já marcou presença em dois filmes: Resident Evil 3: A Extinção e Resident Evil 4: Recomeço 3D. Em “A Extinção”, Claire lidera um comboio de sobreviventes que vagam pelo deserto. Já em “Recomeço”, Claire inicia o filme desmemoriada, mas é amparada por Alice, que a leva a Los Angeles, onde as duas tentarão embarcar em um suposto abrigo chamado Arcadia. CURIOSIDAES thumb|left- Após as mudanças sofridas em Resident Evil 2 e o descarte do beta “RE 1.5”, Claire tomou o lugar de Elza Walker. As duas personagens são muito parecidas, exceto por diferenças físicas e o parentesco de Claire com Chris. - A faca usada por Claire em RE2 é um presente de seu irmão, Chris, assim como o isqueiro de CODE: Veronica. - As estampas “Made in Heaven” e “Let me Live” nas roupas de Claire são referências a músicas homônimas de Freddie Mercury, da banda Queen. - Claire é a única personagem da série a ter tido a mesma dubladora, Alyson Court, em todas as suas aparições. ATORES E DUBLADORES Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil CODE: Veronica, Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Resident Evil: Degeneração, Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D - Alyson Court (voz). Resident Evil Degeneração - Samira Fernandes (voz na versão brasileira). Resident Evil 3: A Extinção, Resident Evil 4: Recomeço 3D - Ali Larter. Comercial de Biohazard 2, dirigido por George Romero - Adrienne Frantz.